Maybe that'll help
by Rocky-Roodles
Summary: A distraught singer can only take so much when she sees hateful word on the internet. She only makes happy, fun songs, why do people hate her? Maybe a fresh face will help her recover and move on... Oneshot leosaya. Of course it's a domestic/EVERYONE LIVES thing. Not quite an AU but a UA if you like, aha Inspired after I saw a picture of Maizono with a different hairstyle.


Sayaka was in tears, obviously. It had been a pretty bad night, overall and she was sick of it. Really sick of it.

"I can't stand it…I really can't." She whispered through her teeth. It was a silly thing to be on the bathroom floor sobbing about, but what could she do? Seeing so much anger towards her on so many websites were just too much, sometimes.

"I hate this…" She whimpered, clutching her midnight coloured hair, causing a few tangles beside her ears. "I…I'll brush my hair. Maybe it might help me calm down…" Lying to herself sometimes helped, it was worth a shot. She sat herself down on the edge of the bathtub, facing the mirror on the opposite side of the wall. As she reached for the hairbrush she noticed the screen on her phone light up. Oh. It was a fan. _"OMG Sayaka im so sorry your going thru all this :((ignore…(Tap to view)"_

She huffed at the message and ignored it. She appreciated it, of course…but words of hate always seemed to go further than words of grammatically incorrect kindness. She picked up the brush and snivelled with every stroke, staring into her own bloodshot eyes. Somehow, it always felt better when someone else brushed it for her.

"Agh!" A knot. She grinded her teeth looked away from the mirror. "Urrrgh!" Her phone lit up again. _"Omfg you're so pathetic just grow up" _

"Just shut **up**!" She shrieked as she hurled her phone at the wall. Luckily, a pile of towels intercepted its path, but it would have been nice to see a little damage. She grabbed either side of her head and slumped. She would bet _anything _that people were comparing her to Junko and saying she was better. But how could she help that? Junko was a _model._ Sayaka was just some singer dressed up in a frilly dress and dolled up before she went on stage. The mirror caught her eye once again, she looked a mess. Her hair was all tangled because she'd been grabbing it so much, her face was pale, and her eyes were evidently sore. She shakily reached for the brush and smoothed her hair before brushing it. The same knot from before sat there, rough in her fingers.

Scissors. Maybe that would do it. Maybe it might make her feel better, create a new image for herself, and move on. But how short?

"Bite the bullet." She smirked before feeling the cold metal touch the tip of her earlobe. "Three…two…fuck it!" _Snip! _A chunk of her long, blue hair fell to her lap and slid to the floor. She glanced at herself in the mirror again, and pulled all the uncut hair to one side to try to visualise what she would look like with hair so short. It'd take a while to get used to, but she might be able to pull it off.

Within two minutes of trying to steady her shaky hand flinching every time a navy lock fell, she had a new haircut that almost resembled a bob. She pinned her fringe to one side.

"Yeah…" She whispered. "I can do it." She smile with the hint of shed tears still lingering on her face.

"Saya?" A muffled voice came from behind the door, accompanied by a knock. She felt the blood drain from her face. How did she plan to explain why she cut all her hair off again?

"Y-Yeah?"

"I heard ya' cryin' and uh- You've kinda been in there a long time." It was Leon, what was he playing at? "Just wondering if you were like, ok and shit…"

"Um…" What to say? No-one else had come up to check on her. It was actually pretty sweet of him. She unlocked the door and opened it so he could see half of her face.

"Oh…A- I, um…" Okay, she looked bad, but she wasn't _that _bad, surely. "N-need anythin'?" She shook her head. "Wanna talk about whatever's got ya' like this?" He barely managed the words. His hand reached to his head and he scratched and ruffled his hair slowly. He seemed to do it nervously. _On second thoughts…_

She nodded and opened the door.

"Y-Your hair!" He jolted. "Did ya' cut it all off yourself?! Just then?!"

"Yeah…" Her voice trailed off. "You'll have to watch out for the hair on the floor." She turned and sat back down on the bath. He gingerly sat down next to her.

"Do I suit it?" She said without looking at him.

"Wh-wha-"

"The hair. Can I pull off this look, do you think?" She wringed her hands, usually it was Naegi who comforted her like this.

"Yeah…" He seemed to chuckle almost silently. "It suits ya like this." His hand reached up and the ends of her newly-cut hair ran through his fingers. "It's pretty cute." His hand immediately retracted and slammed back onto the side of the bathtub upon realising what he had said. He drummed his fingers and his rings clacked against the plastic. Sayaka giggled to herself, it was the first time she'd seen him so unsettled around her.

"Really?" She turned to him, a sad smile graced her lips and she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Y-Yeah…" His nervous laugh echoed around the bathroom. "So um…" He stopped when Sayaka shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. A fresh face comforting her was the breath of fresh air she needed. She had contemplated discussing the problem with Naegi, maybe his optimism might lift her a little, but she hadn't been in the mood for over-enthusiastic optimism. She knew he'd say something like "Don't worry, Maizono-san! A lot of people still like you a lot!" Which was what she'd heard all night from her fans, she was grateful and all, but it wasn't really doing it for her. But just sitting next to Leon and watching his body language reveal how tense he was really made her smile.

"So…ya' feeling better at all?" He chuckled. Was it a rhetorical question? Sayaka couldn't decide if she cared or not, she moved closer and her fingers clasped around his jacket collar.

"Shush, will you?" She giggled again before pulling him closer for a kiss. Her arms wound around him, but he was totally clueless and froze, focusing only on his mouth. Even his eyes were focused on it. She almost had to break the moment due to laughter, but it was too good. Once she'd finished, she slowly put her head in his lap, checking in the mirror to see if he minded. She couldn't help but notice how different she seemed to look now. Her eyes were still sore, sure. But she wasn't so pale, and her hair _did_ seem to suit her. It was as though life and light had returned to her, and upon smiling, Leon gently stroked her hair again.

"It…really does suit ya'." The redhead smiled.

"It does, doesn't it?" She looked up to face him, her dark blue eyes meeting his light ones. His head was blocking the light, but she still admired him. She mentally cursed herself for not noticing how good-looking he was before. She shifted so she was lying on her back, one foot in the bath and one out. She reached up to touch his face, but he held it instead and stroked hers with his free hand.

"It's ok…" He seemed to say under his breath. He kissed her hand. "You'll have me to come to, now. Just don't cut yer hair any shorter, or you'll be bald!"

**A/N: Why did I start another fic**


End file.
